


Inevitable

by cicada9603



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bottom Prussia (Hetalia), Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Time Travel, Top Russia (Hetalia)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicada9603/pseuds/cicada9603
Summary: 用了一点点TENET/信条里的时间设定。但其实只是一个糖水小文～
Relationships: Prussia/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 1





	Inevitable

“你为什么要回来我这里？”  
他们正推着购物车在玉米罐头的货架前停留，基尔伯特戴着眼镜，平平无奇的那副红色框架眼镜，最近他开始佩戴这种东西。基尔伯特埋首于品类繁杂的罐头食物之中，豌豆、玉米与蘑菇，还有洋葱和凤尾鱼，他认真对着几个不同品牌来回比价，迟迟没有做出最终决定。  
伊万并不是没有时间来等待，他从很久之前就在等待了，像个一走进卖场就没有任何头绪的倒霉丈夫，只能被自己胸有成竹的妻子牵着鼻子走。他宁可去收银台附近的小吃摊站着呢，还能喝点饮料，总好过在这里等基尔伯特挑完该死的罐头。他一点都不在意接下去几天的晚饭到底可以吃些什么，反正都是对方把控，这种状况已经维持了有一两周了。他仍保持一部分的耐心，脚来回不安地摆动，或是随意挑拣两个看它们的成分配料表，尽管那些在伊万眼里都没有任何意义。  
但他就是想不明白一件事。  
现在是苏联解体后的第五年，基尔伯特回德国之后就与他几乎没有联系，当他不再作为一个国家的时候，和伊万自然没了交集。一切事情都逐渐走向常态化，伊万开始习惯自己作为新俄罗斯的生活，这名昔日旧友于两周前突然在茶室里打断了他美好的下午茶。  
也不能算上“朋友”，单方面伊万把普鲁士归到友人的分类，但基尔伯特未必会这么觉得。尽管如此，他还是热情地打了招呼，并为对方点了一杯什么都没加的咖啡。基尔伯特朝他看看，让服务员改成了红茶加牛奶，在伊万惊讶的眼神中大摇大摆地坐了下来。他们那天聊了什么伊万已经记忆模糊，似乎和基尔伯特的每一场对话都十分不真实，这位普鲁士、前民主德国阁下比起过往更加温和，幽默、健谈又风趣，是他又不是他，伊万开始怀疑他回到德国后是不是接受了什么人体改造。事情总该往最坏的地方去想不是吗？  
“我看海报说今天青豆有打折。”基尔伯特仿佛没听见伊万的问题，自顾自说着。周五的晚上八点，超市即将打烊的前一小时，基尔伯特裹在冬季大衣里对临期食品翻来找去。这做派倒还真是他，他们出门前伊万还看见基尔伯特往口袋里塞了一卷打折券，从伊万的抽屉里翻箱倒柜出来的。他不知道对方这个习惯是从哪里来的，伊万往常都是随手一扔，基尔伯特好像知道那些票放在哪里，熟悉到仿佛他在这间并不算宽敞的公寓里住了很多年，就连对着白炽灯整理票券的样子都那么驾轻就熟。  
伊万知道他在回避自己的问题，基尔伯特在恰当的时间重新回到这里，坐在他身边享受冬季难得有的半天阳光，往常都是下雪，或者雨，总之都不好过。伊万不清楚为什么对方会知道他此刻在彼得堡，基尔伯特只是微笑，并不向他道明原因。随后他们步行前往公交车站，等车的时间抽了根烟，基尔伯特换了一个时髦的牌子，很新，伊万并没有听闻过。味道还算不错，他请了伊万一根，在人群的最末抽走了两班公交。新月逐渐出现在远处的天空，基尔伯特拉着他上了车。那双手是记忆里的，粗糙、布满了茧子，常年握剑和其他武器，伊万第一次将其牢牢握在手中的时候感受着那些岁月留下的伤疤。  
他们回了伊万的公寓，随后脱衣服，伊万把基尔伯特摁在门板上吻，烟和奶茶混合在一起，算不上美味。滚到床上，在迫不及待中用脚勾到了暖气开关，沉积多时的冰冷被一点点驱散，还给室内一个退却黑暗的亮堂之所。在以前他们并不是没干过这个，伊万把基尔伯特压在身下，进入他，润滑剂用的倒不多，套子甩了到处都是，一盒全部用完。他去咬基尔伯特的下嘴唇，是一种试探，轻柔的，被接纳之后才是上唇瓣。那儿还是一如既往苦涩，咖啡与烟沾在一起，伊万报复他，报复这其中失踪的几年，怨恨着基尔伯特，总说不上来是什么情感。舌尖轻轻敲开微闭着的嘴，他们关着灯，但就算如此，对方的眼睛总也散发着流光。  
那对琉璃珠却离他很远，亿万星尘中他只捉到一缕，存在这个世界上的属于他的一点光。舌头拉起对方的，扫过整个口腔，基尔伯特温顺又谦和地包容他，不像任何过往的他。在碎片废墟中伊万拼凑出完整的基尔伯特，从未来而来的基尔伯特，从历史来到此地的基尔伯特，将他接纳进自己的体内。他又请了一根烟，自己主动亲过来，晶亮水润的嘴唇与似笑非笑的眼睛，基尔伯特在烟尾燃烧出来的最后一点火光中给他做了个此生最妙的口活。要登上天堂，伊万紧紧抓紧基尔伯特的头发，还是那么短，他想象着对方的轮廓，高、瘦，比自己矮一点，背上都是疤痕。他摩挲着摸到那里，从脊骨一路往下，轻轻掰开两瓣肉搓起来，基尔伯特在他的器物上慢慢呼吸。  
超市的顶灯一直没有得到妥善的维修，维修工人总是酩酊大醉，摇摇晃晃的光斑驳着。基尔伯特挥了挥手中的青豆罐头，伊万望向他，觉得头疼，他们这两周日日如此，昨夜惯例又来了一次，他比以往任何时候都渴望基尔伯特的身体。白莹莹，在月光的沐浴下点燃他心头的火。但他现在头疼，是高频次闪烁的灯光让他胃里绞疼。  
“你是哪个基尔伯特？”  
基尔伯特扬了扬眉毛，他把罐头放到购物车中，又从伊万手中接过那辆有一个轮子坏掉的车。朝前推，总希望轮子能好起来，却还是那样别扭着打转。基尔伯特依旧躲避着他的提问，他们一路从罐头食物区域来到冷柜，基尔伯特往肉类那里探头。  
“你明天晚上想吃什么？我们还没买肉，那边还有鱼，现在打折力度很大，加上可以用那些打折券。”  
“你什么时候知道的？”  
“关于什么？临期商品降价吗 ？”  
“所有的这一切。你如何找到我，知道我在彼得堡而不是莫斯科、附近这个超市在周五晚上九点有很大力度的折扣、我公寓里的那些折扣券，我自己都不知道放在哪里。”  
“直觉。”  
基尔伯特仍旧维持着那若即若离的微笑，就站在伊万身边，他拿起一块猪肉，问他要不要吃蘑菇煎猪排，又或者慢炖鱼汤，不远处的冰冻鱼朝他们瞪着死去多时的眼珠。  
最初的那场故事，从那个难得好天的下午开始，伊万被基尔伯特引领到床上去，就像塞壬蛊惑水手跳进大海。但他仍旧选择相信了对方，在基尔伯特的怀抱中忧伤地释放了自己，从帷幕落下之后的头一遭，他扒着自己的旧友痛哭一场。那些缠绕在他身上的重担、疼痛、惋惜与悔恨，都随着一场夜雨被冲刷走了，基尔伯特护着他，拍打伊万宽厚的背，他能感受到些微热量，并非老旧暖气片喷出的强弩之末，那是一片令人舒心的暖流。  
直觉告诉基尔伯特他在彼得堡，直觉帮助基尔伯特找到这些廉价的打折券，伊万却从来不相信什么直觉。  
他却无条件相信着基尔伯特。  
那是种很复杂又兼具灵性的念头，闪过他脑海的小小一片雪花，伊万将其抓在手心里。他将毫无保留地信任眼前的基尔伯特，他们的过往建立在对立、和解、联盟与背叛之上，兜兜转转从终点回到了起点。  
“想吃炖牛肉，切大块的，番茄和罗勒熬的红汁裹在上面，暖烘烘地做成一锅。我们可以吃两天，要很大一锅，你多买几盒牛腱子。”  
“想得倒是很美，货架上最后就剩三盒了。”  
“那就全买了，我有的是钱，你还有那些折扣券。”  
基尔伯特被逗笑，在空旷的长廊上笑得肩膀一抖一抖，伊万也跟着一起。  
“在那个时候……”  
“嗯？”  
“那个时候的我们和好了吗？”  
唯有这一件事伊万急于确认。他们在尘埃落定之前大吵了一架，以基尔伯特摔门而出作为终曲，留下一个没有告别的遗憾，在那之后未曾相见。基尔伯特与路德维希同住，却不同于瓦尔加斯兄弟，他再也不会分管另一半的德国。伊万不知道他怎样了，在懊悔之中又埋怨基尔伯特头也不回地奔赴他想要的自由。  
头也不回地弃他而去。  
“已经发生的事就是发生了，结果早已被决定。”普鲁士人把最后三盒牛腱子从冷柜货架上扫下来，抛向伊万，他用手接住了自己后面几日的晚饭，接住了基尔伯特丢来的信息。  
“我们也那样做过了？”  
到了这里就轻松戏谑起来，在接近深夜而几乎无人的超市里伊万带了些微下流，打量着基尔伯特。  
对方咧咧嘴，推着购物车继续往前去了。  
“下周三我要回去。”  
“回去哪儿？”  
“我来的地方。”  
“德国吗？”  
“明知故问。你可以这么理解，我只是恰好让你提前体验了一下。在那之后的周末，我会打电话给你。”  
伊万轻快地跟上他的步伐，他又有很多零食想要购买，可以邀请基尔伯特去重温电影，新上映的几部片子都将被列入他的约会计划里去。到下周三之前还有很多的时间，就连一大锅的炖牛肉都能被消灭干净，再用面包擦擦盘子，一滴汤汁都不剩下。  
在那之后，他就等待周末基尔伯特给他打来第一通电话，问他最近近况如何，现在住在哪里。伊万会约他在彼得堡的一家茶室见面，基尔伯特一边走进来一边来回张望，最后发现他的时候眼睛眨出一个激动、喜悦的频率。  
那会是伊万从两德合并之后第一次重新见到自己挂念多时的旧友，却早在遥远的未来与他坠入爱河。


End file.
